totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 62-64 (10. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata odbyły się już ostatnie nominacje. Ale tym razem uczestnicy wyjątkowo głosowali na osoby, które według nich powinny otrzymać immunitet. W ten sposób najwięcej nominacji zdobyli Keira i Joey, którzy dzięki temu są bezpieczni, natomiast Angelika, Philip i Vivian muszą teraz walczyć o głosy widzów. Oprócz tego rozpoczęło się kolejne zadanie zakupowe, w którym największy wpływ na wynik ma koło fortuny. Ale nie tylko szczęście jest potrzebne do zaliczenia tego zadania. Czy uczestnikom uda się zdobyć nagrodę? I co najważniejsze, kto zostanie wyeliminowany, a kto oficjalnie znajdzie się w finałowym tygodniu? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 62 9.45: Uczestnicy zaczęli powoli wstawać ze swoich łóżek. Joey, Keira i Vivian poszli do kuchni w celu zrobienia śniadania. Joey: 'I mamy już kolejny dzień… Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już jakiś czas temu zdążyłem się całkowicie przyzwyczaić do życia w tym domu. '''Keira: '''Ja w sumie też… Na początku dziwnie się czułam wiedząc, że kamery cały czas nas obserwują, ale teraz już o tym tak nie myślę. '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy już się przyzwyczaiłam do mieszkania tutaj. Po programie pewnie znowu będę musiała przyzwyczajać się z powrotem do normalnego życia. '''Joey: '''No, zaraz po skończeniu programu dziwnie będzie żyć poza tym domem… Tu wcale nie jest tak źle jak na początku mi się wydawało. Mógłbym tu jeszcze zostać na jakiś czas. :D '''Vivian: '''Wy to przynajmniej macie pewność, że zostajecie tu już do finału. Mnie za dwa dni może już tutaj nie być… '''Keira: '''Według mnie uda ci się przetrwać tę eliminację. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Miło, że tak uważasz… Tak czy inaczej wiedzcie, że będę za wami tęsknić. Jesteśmy tu razem już ponad 60 dni, a to dosyć sporo. '''Keira: '''Ja też będę tęsknić. <3 '''Joey: '''I ja też. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście brakuje mi tu też takich osób jak Maddie i Allie, ale w ostateczności to z wami spędzę w tym domu najwięcej czasu. '''Joey: '''A za Angelą nie będziesz tęsknić? :D '''Vivian: '''Nie, lol. Raczej nie będę aż tak bardzo yolo, żeby tęsknić za kimś takim jak ona. '''Keira: '''Tak w ogóle zauważyliście, że od ostatniej eliminacji zrobił nam się tu wyjątkowo duży podział? Nasza trójka nie spędza prawie w ogóle czasu z Angeliką i Philipem, którzy też chyba nie do końca mają ochotę na ciągłe rozmowy z nami… '''Joey: '''Ja również to zauważyłem. Nie spodziewałbym się takiego podziału na etapie finałowej piątki. Bo nawet jeśli już przebywamy wszyscy w tym samym miejscu, to i tak zbyt dużo ze sobą nie gadamy. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, mi to szczerze mówiąc jakoś bardzo nie przeszkadza. Nawet mimo tego, że dziwny jest taki podział tuż przed finałem… '''Keira: '''Może to się jeszcze zdąży zmienić… '''Vivian: '''Jeśli Angela w końcu odpadnie, to podział od razu powinien zniknąć. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo Philip raczej nie należy do osób, które zaczęłyby się izolować od innych. '''Joey: '''Racja. To jest w głównej mierze wina Angeli, która nie ma ochoty na rozmowy z nami, a Philip jest jej jedynym przyjacielem i dlatego ciągle dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa… ''12.02: Mieszkańcy domu zebrali się przy kole fortuny. Angelika jako pierwsza tego dnia zakręciła kołem, które po chwili zatrzymało się na obrazku z trawą. 'Angelika: '''Tylko nie mówcie, że jest to inne oznaczenie spania na dworze… '''Vivian: '''Lol, byłoby dosyć śmiesznie, gdybyś trafiła na prawie to samo, co wczoraj. '''Angelika: '''Zobaczymy jeszcze na co ty trafisz… '''Wielki Brat: '''Angelika, twoje zadanie polega na przycięciu nożyczkami specjalnego trawnika, który już czeka na ciebie w pokoju zadań. '''Angelika: '''Co? Na serio mam obcinać trawę nożyczkami? '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak. Ale masz jeszcze do podjęcia pewną decyzję. W tym momencie nie masz żadnego ograniczenia czasowego na wykonanie tego zadania, lecz w zamian za ograniczenie czasu do jednej godziny możesz wybrać jedną osobę, która wykona to zadanie razem z tobą. '''Angelika: '''Znakomicie. To w takim razie wybieram Vivian. ''Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Vivian, która nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. 'Wielki Brat: '''Pokój zadań już czeka na waszą dwójkę. Od momentu rozpoczęcia zadania będziecie miały godzinę na przystrzyżenie całego trawnika. Jeśli wam się uda, otrzymacie pieniądze. Powodzenia. ''Kilka minut później Angelika i Vivian już zaczęły obcinać trawę. 'Vivian: '''Widzę, że jesteś z siebie bardzo zadowolona… '''Angelika: '''Tak, bo okazuje się, że jednak istnieje tu jakaś sprawiedliwość. '''Vivian: '''Ty to nazywasz sprawiedliwością? '''Angelika: '''No jakbyś nie zauważyła, to obydwie musimy wykonać to zadanie i teraz nie możesz wyśmiewać się z mojego „pecha” przy losowaniu. '''Vivian: '''Wcale się nie wyśmiewałam… Przecież ja też ostatnio nie miałam wielkiego szczęścia. '''Angelika: '''Nawet jeśli to nie było wyśmiewanie się, to i tak widziałam twoje ogromne zadowolenie, gdy trafiłam na te dwa zadania. Ale gdy na ciebie też trafiło, to chyba nie jest już takie śmieszne, prawda? '''Vivian: '''Yolo, weź się już zamknij… ''Dziewczyny przez resztę czasu już nie odzywały się do siebie i starały się jak najszybciej skończyć. Udało im się wyrobić tuż przed upływem godziny. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, wasze zadanie zostaje zaliczone i w nagrodę otrzymujecie 25 dolarów. '''Angelika: '''Super, miejmy nadzieję, że nie stracimy tego później przez kogoś… ''Spojrzała się na Vivian. 'Vivian: '''Nawet nie próbuj zaczynać kolejnej kłótni. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że w ogóle chciałam ci pomóc. '''Angelika: '''Nie chciałaś. Musiałaś. '''Vivian: '''Eh, mniejsza z tym… ''Nieco wkurzona Vivian wyszła z pokoju zadań, a zaraz za nią poszła Angelika. 14.24: Joey jako następny zakręcił kołem fortuny. Pozostali patrzyli, co zostanie wylosowane. '''Joey: Oby to nie była żadna minusowa kwota… Angelika: Teraz pewnie będzie skoro to powiedziałeś. W tym samym momencie koło zatrzymało się na kwocie 30 dolarów oznaczonej na zielono. Angelika: Albo jednak nie… Joey: Tak! Póki co mamy szczęście. ^^ Wielki Brat: Gratulacje, 30 dolarów właśnie zostało dodanych do waszych pieniędzy. Teraz jeszcze jedna osoba może zakręcić kołem. Keira: To może ja spróbuję? Keira zakręciła kołem, które zatrzymało się na obrazku z hot-dogiem. Wielki Brat: Keira, masz teraz do wyboru dwa zadania. Możesz wybrać zjedzenie dziesięciu hot-dogów w jak najkrótszym czasie, gdzie możesz zdobyć do 30 dolarów w zależności od twojego wyniku lub zamiast tego za 10 dolarów możesz wybrać kostium hot-doga, w którym będziesz musiała spędzić całą resztę dnia. Keira: Cóż… Z tym jedzeniem raczej nie pójdzie mi zbyt dobrze, więc chyba wolę wybrać ten kostium… Wielki Brat: W porządku, w takim razie przebranie już na ciebie czeka. Po chwili Keira już była przebrana za hot-doga. Keira: Przynajmniej mamy pewność, że nie zawalę takiego zadania i że zdobędę dla nas pieniądze… Vivian: Ja chyba też wybrałabym kostium. To jest o wiele bezpieczniejsza opcja. Keira: Szkoda tylko, że poruszanie się w tym jest dosyć trudne. Joey: Spoko, jeśli będziesz miała jakieś problemy, to będziemy pomagać. :D Keira: Heh, dzięki… 17.49: Trzy godziny później nadeszła kolej na Philipa. Chłopak zakręcił kołem fortuny, które zatrzymało się na obrazku z kamieniem. Philip: Czeka mnie zadanie z kamieniami? Wielki Brat: Philip, twoje zadanie polega na policzeniu wszystkich kamieni, które znajdują się w pokoju zadań. Jest ich bardzo dużo, więc twój wynik niekoniecznie musi być dokładny co do jednego kamienia. Powodzenia. Chwilę później Philip był już w pokoju zadań. Na podłodze było rozrzuconych mnóstwo kamieni. Philip: 'Już chyba wolę patrzeć jak farba schnie… ''Westchnął i dosyć powoli zaczął liczyć. 'Philip: '''Serio, dopiero zacząłem i już mam tego dosyć… ''Trochę później, gdy Philip nadal był zajęty swoim zadaniem, Vivian również zakręciła kołem. '''Vivian: Yolo, żeby tylko nie trafić znowu na coś złego… A już tym bardziej nie chciałabym kolejnego zadania w stylu obcinania trawy nożyczkami. Po chwili koło zatrzymało się na 5 dolarach oznaczonych na czerwono. Vivian: Lol, serio? Znowu? Joey: Ważne, że to nie jest zbyt duża kwota… Wielki Brat: Niestety Vivian ponownie ma pecha i 5 dolarów zostaje wam odebranych. Angelika: 'Mówiłam, że znowu coś przez ciebie stracimy… '''Keira: '''Ale i tak już dużo uzbieraliśmy… '''Joey: '''Dokładnie. Możesz już przestać szukać jakichkolwiek powodów do czepiania się Vivian. '''Angelika: '''Wcale ich nie szukam. Poza tym gdybyśmy przeze mnie znowu coś stracili, to zareagowalibyście zupełnie inaczej. '''Vivian: '''Czy mam ci jeszcze raz przypomnieć, że ty jako jedyna straciłaś pieniądze za to, że nie chciałaś wykonać zadania? Nikt by cię nie obwiniał za samego pecha przy losowaniu. '''Angelika: '''Tak, jasne… Nieważne z jakiego powodu straciłabym pieniądze. Wy i tak uznalibyście mnie jako najbardziej winną naszej przegranej. '''Keira: '''Ja na pewno bym tak nie stwierdziła. Oceniam każdego w taki sam sposób. '''Joey: '''Ja tak samo. '''Angelika: '''Mimo wszystko jakoś w to nie wierzę. '''Joey: '''To już twoja sprawa czy będziesz nam wierzyć, czy też nie. '''Angelika: '''To jest też chyba kwestia tego, że nie mam do was zaufania. '''Vivian: '''My też tobie nie ufamy. '''Angelika: '''Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby było inaczej… ''Angelika poszła do sypialni zanim ktoś jeszcze zdążył się do niej odezwać. W tym czasie Philip skończył już liczyć kamienie w pokoju zadań. 'Philip: '''To wcale nie było takie proste… Mam wrażenie, że pominąłem dosyć dużą część, ale wtedy musiałbym chyba liczyć od nowa, czego już nie zniosę… '''Wielki Brat: '''Philip, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? '''Philip: '''Eee… 525? '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety twoja odpowiedź zbyt bardzo różni się od poprawnej liczby, więc zadanie nie zostaje zaliczone. '''Philip: '''Eh, no trudno. Może nie przegramy akurat przez to… ''22.49: Keira postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Keira: '''Mam już dosyć tego kostiumu… Mogę go już zdjąć? Chyba nie będę musiała w tym spać? '''Wielki Brat: '''Nie musisz spać w kostiumie, ale musisz mieć go na sobie do momentu, w którym pójdziesz do spania. '''Keira: '''No dobra… Może jeszcze jakoś w tym wytrzymam. Przynajmniej dostaniemy za to pieniądze. Najważniejsze, żeby zaliczyć to zadanie. Dzisiaj tylko Philip i Vivian mieli pecha, więc nie powinno być tak źle. Chyba… ''Chwilę później Keira wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń. Do końca dnia nie działo się już nic szczególnego i wszyscy w spokoju poszli do spania. Dzień 63 10.13: Angelika i Philip od dłuższego czasu już nie spali, ale jako jedyni zostali jeszcze w swoich łóżkach. '''Philip: '''Już jutro eliminacja… '''Angelika: '''To może być mój ostatni pełny dzień w tym domu. Mam wrażenie, że mówię to co tydzień, ale tym razem już chyba na serio zdziwię się jeśli zostanę w grze. '''Philip: '''Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zostaniesz i będziesz już oficjalnie finalistką. :D '''Angelika: '''Ja oczywiście też tego chcę. I najlepiej będzie jeśli obydwoje przetrwamy, a Vivian w końcu odpadnie. '''Philip: Nikt nie powiedział, że to nie jest możliwe… Angelika: 'No niby tak, ale jednak wydaje mi się to zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe… '''Philip: '''Cóż, tak czy inaczej jedno z nas musi to wygrać, co nie? ^^ '''Angelika: '''Tak, nie ma innej opcji. Jeśli odpadnę, to na pewno będę ci kibicować. <3 '''Philip: '''Ja tak samo. <3 '''Angelika: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie sądzę, że akurat tobie grozi eliminacja. '''Philip: '''Serio tak uważasz? '''Angelika: '''Serio. Ty pewnie nie naraziłeś się niczym widzom tak jak ja albo ta hipsterka. '''Philip: '''Ale z drugiej strony was pewnie o wiele ciekawiej się ogląda. '''Angelika: '''Cóż, może… ''15.27: Mieszkańcy domu zgromadzili się w salonie. Koło fortuny już zniknęło, ale zamiast niego pojawiło się pewne pudełko. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wasze zadanie z kołem fortuny wczoraj dobiegło końca, ale teraz macie jeszcze ostatnią szansę na zdobycie pieniędzy i na zaliczenie całego zadania zakupowego. W pudełku znajdują się kartki z pytaniami dotyczącymi was oraz wyeliminowanych domowników. Każdy z was musi wylosować po jednym pytaniu. Jeśli będziecie odpowiadać szczerze, to za każdą taką odpowiedź dostaniecie dodatkowe 5 dolarów. ''Po chwili każdy wylosował już dla siebie po jednym pytaniu. Keira jako pierwsza odczytała swoje. '''Keira: „Kto najbardziej zasługuje na zwycięstwo?” Cóż… Myślę, że Vivian, bo bardzo dużo przeszła przez te wszystkie dni, a oprócz tego naprawdę zależy jej na wygranej. Zawsze się we wszystkim stara, więc zasłużyła na to, żeby wygrać. Jako następna swoje pytanie przeczytała Angelika. Angelika: „Kto z wyeliminowanych powinien znaleźć się w finale?” Nawet nie muszę się zastanawiać. Moją odpowiedzią jest Ryder, bo od samego początku współpracowaliśmy ze sobą i zawsze chcieliśmy być razem w finale. Podobnie jest z Vicey i Cath, ale mogę wybrać tylko jedną osobę… Po Angelice nadeszła kolej na Vivian. Vivian: „Kto nie zasłużył na to, żeby tak daleko zajść?” Angelika. Nikogo nie powinna dziwić moja odpowiedź. Ktoś taki jak ona powinien już dawno temu odpaść. Dziwne, że zaszła tak daleko mimo tego, że tak wiele osób nie chce jej w tym domu i tyle razy była nominowana. Następnie swoje pytanie przeczytał Philip. Philip: „Kto powinien jutro odpaść?” Eh, musiałem akurat trafić na coś takiego? Nie mogę wybrać Angeli, dlatego według mnie Vivian powinna odpaść. Nigdy nie mieliśmy ze sobą zbyt dobrego kontaktu i to jest chyba mój główny powód… Na koniec nadeszła kolej na Joeya. Joey: „Kto według ciebie może być najlepiej zapamiętany po programie?” Chyba przede wszystkim ta osoba, która wygra… Ale tak ogólnie to prawdopodobnie Vivian i Angelika, bo obydwie zaszły bardzo daleko i często wiele się wokół nich dzieje. Po chwili odezwał się Wielki Brat. Wielki Brat: 'Wasze odpowiedzi z pewnością były szczere, dlatego każdy z was otrzymuje po 5 dolarów, co w sumie daje wam 25 dolarów. A to jednocześnie oznacza, że udało wam się zdobyć minimalną sumę pieniędzy potrzebnych do zaliczenia całego zadania. Gratulacje. ''Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. 18.56: Vivian i Keira od kilku minut przebywały w „domku na drzewie”. 'Keira: '''Jak dobrze, że udało nam się wygrać… Nie chciałabym głodować tuż przed finałem. '''Vivian: '''Ja tak samo… Ale oczywiście najpierw muszę się dostać do tego finału. Już nie mogę się doczekać jutra, bo chcę mieć już za sobą tę eliminację. Nawet jeśli to ja odpadnę. '''Keira: '''Nie możesz odpaść! '''Vivian: '''Fajnie, że tak mówisz, ale obydwie wiemy, że jest taka możliwość… '''Keira: '''No tak… Będzie mi na serio smutno, jeśli odejdziesz stąd akurat na tydzień przed finałem. '''Vivian: '''Ja też nie będę skakać z radości, ale ważne, że w ogóle wytrwałam do tego momentu, bo równie dobrze już od dawna mogło mnie tutaj nie być. '''Keira: '''Dobra, porozmawiajmy może o czymś innym, bo nie warto się teraz stresować tym, co będzie jutro. '''Vivian: '''Racja, wolę teraz o tym nie myśleć. '''Keira: '''Ciebie też tak trochę zdziwiło to, że Angela tak po prostu powiedziała, że „współpracowała” z Ryderem? '''Vivian: '''No, trochę. Ale z drugiej strony już zaraz będzie finał, a oprócz tego mieliśmy już ostatnie nominacje, więc w sumie nie trzeba już ukrywać takich rzeczy… Nawet jeśli wszyscy doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że oni mieli swój mały sojusz. '''Keira: '''Dokładnie… Ale mimo wszystko nie spodziewałam się tego. '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja najbardziej nie spodziewałam się, że ona zachowa spokój po tym, jak powiedziałam, że nie zasłużyła na miejsce w finałowej piątce. '''Keira: '''Mnie też w sumie to zaskoczyło… Może stwierdziła, że już nie warto co chwilę się kłócić? '''Vivian: '''Wątpię… Ale nie ukrywam, że byłoby fajnie, bo jeśli jakimś cudem obydwie zostaniemy tutaj do końca, to przynajmniej ten ostatni tydzień będzie trochę przyjemniejszy. '''Keira: '''Uważasz, że Philip może odpaść? '''Vivian: '''Nikt nie jest na 100% bezpieczny, ale nie oszukujmy się. Najpewniej odpadnę ja albo ona. '''Keira: '''Cóż, jutro się przekonamy… ''W międzyczasie Angelika poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Cieszę się, że jednak nie zawaliliśmy tego zadania. Zwłaszcza że gdybyśmy przegrali, to oczywiście ja byłabym najbardziej winna według pozostałych. Czasami przez nich mam już ochotę opuścić ten dom i uciec jak najdalej od nich. Ale nie zrobię tego, bo jestem waleczna i nie poddam się przez osoby, które mnie nie lubią. Mogą sobie mówić, że mnie tu nie chcą i że powinnam odpaść, ale to widzowie w ostateczności o tym decydują. Zastanawiam się jaka byłaby reakcja uczestników, gdybym to ja wygrała cały program. Pewnie przez wiele dni byliby w szoku. Zresztą tak jak ja… ''21.21: Joey i Philip jako jedyni przebywali w salonie. 'Joey: '''Zauważyłeś, że od jakiegoś czasu dosyć rzadko ze sobą rozmawiamy? Mieliśmy o wiele lepszy kontakt niż teraz… '''Philip: '''Racja… Trochę samo tak wyszło, bo nie chcę, żeby Angelika była osamotniona. '''Joey: '''Domyślam się… Ale czy to na pewno tylko dlatego? To się w głównej mierze zaczęło tuż po tym jak się z nią pokłóciłem. '''Philip: '''Jedyny związek z waszą kłótnią jest taki, że nie chcecie ze sobą rozmawiać, więc nie możemy spędzać czasu we trójkę. '''Joey: '''No tak, bo to byłoby dosyć niezręczne. '''Philip: '''A dlaczego nie spróbujecie się pogodzić? Wtedy od razu atmosfera w tym domu rozluźniłaby się trochę. '''Joey: '''Ogólnie nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, ale nie sądzę, że uda nam się na nowo zakumplować. '''Philip: '''To jest jak najbardziej zrozumiałe, bo raczej trudno jest tak po prostu odzyskać do siebie zaufanie. '''Joey: '''Dokładnie. Poza tym pogodzenie się nie będzie miało jakiegoś wielkiego znaczenia, jeśli Angela jutro odpadnie. '''Philip: '''Mimo wszystko będziemy mogli spędzić kilka ostatnich godzin w nieco lepszych humorach. Przydałoby się też, żeby dziewczyny postarały się oczyścić między sobą atmosferę. '''Joey: '''Cóż, chyba nie zaszkodzi, jeśli jutro spróbujemy… '''Philip: '''Byłoby świetnie. :D Nie musimy tworzyć od razu szczęśliwej rodzinki, ale wystarczy, że nie będziemy już doświadczać co chwilę krępującej ciszy w momentach, gdy wszyscy razem przebywamy w jednym pomieszczeniu. '''Joey: '''Tak, mi też zaczyna to przeszkadzać… I założę się, że dziewczyny mają podobne odczucia. '''Philip: '''Więc jutro przekonamy się, czy cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie… ''23.03: Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń, natomiast pozostali przebywali w sypialni. 'Vivian: '''Hej Wielki Bracie. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj. Jak ci minął dzień? '''Vivian: '''Tak jak zazwyczaj… Chociaż z drugiej strony dzisiaj było trochę spokojniej niż ostatnio. To pewnie dlatego, że wszyscy byliśmy w dobrych humorach po zaliczeniu zadania. '''Wielki Brat: '''A jak się czujesz przed nadchodzącą eliminacją? '''Vivian: '''Stresuję się trochę, mimo że staram się o tym nie myśleć. Naprawdę nie chciałabym odpaść przed Angeliką. Gdyby tak się stało, to ona pewnie gadałaby o tym już do samego finału. Oczywiście nie musiałabym tego słuchać przez cały czas, bo nie byłoby mnie już w tym domu, ale i tak bardzo by mnie to wkurzało. Ja na pewno nie przechwalałbym się, gdybym ją jutro pokonała. No, może tylko raz bym o tym wspomniała… ''Chwilę później Vivian dołączyła do reszty uczestników. Wszyscy poszli spać w dobrych nastrojach, ale mimo tego w pomieszczeniu cały czas panowało lekkie napięcie między niektórymi osobami. Dzień 64 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Dzisiaj pożegnamy już dziesiątego uczestnika, który zostawi w grze finałową czwórkę. Będzie to Angelika, Philip albo Vivian. Ale zanim dowiemy się, które z nich zdobyło najwięcej głosów, zobaczmy co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia. Czy plan Philipa i Joeya polegający na pogodzeniu uczestników i oczyszczeniu atmosfery przed eliminacją powiódł się? A może jednak Angelika i Vivian nie będą miały ochoty na zakopanie topora wojennego? ''10.42: Mieszkańcy domu już od dłuższego czasu byli na nogach. Joey postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Joey: '''Wczoraj ja i Philip stwierdziliśmy, że dobrze by było, gdybyśmy wszyscy spróbowali się pogodzić. Nie do końca wierzę, że to się uda, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo… Może od dzisiaj będzie tu więcej wspólnej zabawy niż kłótni? Albo po prostu mniej kłótni? ''Philip i Angelika jedli razem śniadanie. 'Philip: '''Mam pytanie… Nie jesteś już trochę zmęczona tymi ciągłymi aferami? '''Angelika: '''Może trochę jestem… A czemu pytasz? '''Philip: '''Cóż, fajnie by było, gdybyśmy zakończyli tę całą „wojnę” i zaczęli wszyscy razem jakoś spędzać czas, bo przy pięciu osobach w domu taki duży podział raczej nie wychodzi nam na dobre… '''Angelika: '''Nie wiem czy potrafiłabym tak po prostu udawać, że ja i Vivian się lubimy. Ale chyba mogłabym zaryzykować i spróbować z Joeyem i Keirą. Zresztą ty nie będziesz miał z tym problemu, bo nigdy nie pokłóciłeś się z nikim z tej trójki. '''Philip: '''Tak samo ty i Keira zazwyczaj miałyście dobry kontakt, ale niedawno się to zmieniło. '''Angelika: '''Tak, wiem, że jest to wina moich kłótni z Vivian i Joeyem. Przez to ja nie spędzam czasu z Keirą, a ty… z nikim z tej trójki, dlatego że ciągle przebywasz ze mną… '''Philip: '''Dokładnie tak. '''Angelika: '''Jakoś wcześniej nie zwróciłam na to uwagi… '''Philip: '''Na początku nie przeszkadzało mi to za bardzo, ale teraz zrobiło się to trochę męczące, ale jednocześnie nie chcę, żebyś spędzała po kilka godzin dziennie w całkowitej samotności. '''Angelika: '''To miłe, że zależało ci na tym. Dzisiaj i tak pewnie odpadnę i znowu będziesz mógł swobodnie spędzać z nimi czas, ale jeśli chcesz, to chyba możemy z nimi pogadać przed eliminacją… '''Philip: '''Serio? Super. ^^ ''14.17: Wszyscy domownicy zgromadzili się w salonie. Przez moment panowała dosyć niezręczna cisza. 'Joey: '''Ta niezręczna cisza to doskonały przykład, dla którego według mnie i Philipa powinniśmy spróbować oczyścić trochę atmosferę. '''Keira: '''Ja też chciałabym, żeby to się w końcu zmieniło… '''Philip: '''Za kilka godzin zostaną tu tylko cztery osoby i nie możemy już tak bardzo unikać kontaktu ze sobą. Nawet jeśli za kimś nie przepadamy… '''Vivian: '''Yolo, tak ogólnie to chyba dobry pomysł, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ja i Angela nie mamy nawet o czym rozmawiać, więc między nami pewnie zawsze będzie taka niezręczna cisza. No chyba że znowu się o coś pokłócimy. '''Angelika: '''Aż nie wierzę, że się z tobą zgadzam… '''Philip: '''Tu już jest jakiś postęp! :D '''Joey: '''Nie mamy nic do stracenia. Jak nam nie wyjdzie i zaraz znowu będziemy z jakiegoś powodu skłóceni, to mówi się trudno. '''Angelika: '''Okej, przyznaję, że nie chciałam mieć z wami nic do czynienia przez dłuższy czas, ale dzisiaj wyjątkowo mogę zmienić swoje nastawienie… '''Keira: '''Więc ze mną też nie chciałaś w ogóle rozmawiać? '''Angelika: '''Nie, ale ciebie to również w pewien sposób dotknęło, bo najwięcej czasu spędzasz z Vivian i Joeyem. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, jeśli Angelika może zrobić wyjątek, to ja też… Mimo że nie wiem czy to w ogóle wyjdzie. '''Joey: '''Chyba wszyscy się zgodzimy, że fajnie będzie, jak dzisiaj podczas eliminacji nie będzie między nami takiego napięcia? '''Vivian: '''Tak, na pewno byłoby lepiej, jeśli nie będziemy musieli siedzieć w całkowitej ciszy i jednocześnie zabijać się wzrokiem… '''Philip: '''To może jeszcze na dobry początek ktoś chciałby za coś przeprosić? ''Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie odezwał. 'Philip: '''Albo może nie… Chyba wystarczy, jeśli po prostu zapomnimy o wcześniejszych kłótniach. '''Angelika: '''Tak, to zdecydowanie powinno nam wystarczyć, bo jakiekolwiek przeprosiny i tak pewnie byłyby dosyć fałszywe… '''Vivian: '''Teraz ja nie wierzę, że się z tobą zgadzam… '''Joey: '''Już dwa razy się ze sobą zgodziłyście w tak krótkim czasie. To chyba na serio będzie nasz nowy początek tuż przed finałem. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Ja bym się do tego tak nie przyzwyczajała. Zresztą tak jak już wcześniej mówiłam, jutro mnie tu nie będzie, więc automatycznie dostaniecie swoją przyjemną atmosferę. '''Keira: '''Jesteś taka pewna, że akurat ty odpadniesz? '''Angelika: '''Noo, tak mi się wydaje. '''Joey: '''Tak czy siak jeśli na serio odpadniesz, to przynajmniej będziesz miała świadomość, że twoje ostatnie chwile w tym domu były dosyć dobre. '''Angelika: '''Cóż, można by tak powiedzieć… ''17.58: Vivian i Keira siedziały na swoich łóżkach w sypialni i rozmawiały na temat Angeliki. 'Keira: '''Myślisz, że ta cała akcja z pogodzeniem się przetrwa więcej niż jeden dzień? Angelika mimo wszystko nie sprawiała wrażenia takiej chętnej do „współpracy”. '''Vivian: '''Też to zauważyłam. Nie sądzę, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie. Jeśli obydwie przetrwamy, to jutro pewnie znowu wrócimy do nielubienia się. Ale warto było dzisiaj spróbować tego rozejmu, bo jeśli odpadnę ja albo ona, to chociaż pożegnamy się w jakiś normalny sposób. '''Keira: '''Tak, to może być w sumie największy plus… Ale ja mimo wszystko postaram się, żeby już do samego końca kłótnie nie psuły nam nastrojów. ^^ '''Vivian: '''I bardzo dobrze. ^^ ''Po chwili do sypialni weszła Angelika. Nie zwróciła szczególnej uwagi na dziewczyny i zaczęła szykować swoje rzeczy do spakowania. '' '''Vivian: '''Chyba nie zamierzasz nas ignorować po tym jak się wszyscy „pogodziliśmy”? '''Angelika: '''A kto powiedział, że was ignoruję? Po prostu nie mam wam teraz nic do powiedzenia. '''Vivian: '''Skoro tak uważasz… '''Keira: '''Zaczynasz się już pakować? ''Keira odwróciła się do Vivian. 'Keira: '''Ty też mogłabyś zacząć… '''Vivian: '''No, mogłabym… Zaraz zacznę. ''Po chwili w pomieszczeniu nastała niezręczna cisza. 'Keira: '''Wydawało mi się, że miało już nie być między nami takiej krępującej ciszy… '''Angelika: '''To nie moja wina. Przecież wam w niczym nie przeszkadzam. ''Vivian wstała ze swojego łóżka i zwróciła się do Keiry. 'Vivian: '''Po prostu nie mamy co robić, więc w takim razie możesz pomóc mi z pakowaniem. '''Keira: '''W sumie racja… Chętnie pomogę. <3 ''Dziewczyny zaczęły powoli szykować rzeczy Vivian do spakowania. 19.09: Joey i Philip odpoczywali sobie w ogrodzie. 'Joey: '''Stresujesz się trochę? '''Philip: '''Oczywiście, że się stresuję… Wszyscy tutaj mówią, że na pewno będę bezpieczny, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. '''Joey: '''Nawet ja stwierdziłem, że nic ci nie grozi, ale chyba masz rację… Nie chciałbym, żebyś odpadł, bo wtedy zostanę tu jedynym chłopakiem. '''Philip: '''Cóż, jednocześnie zostaniesz najlepszym chłopakiem tego sezonu, więc ja na twoim miejscu ucieszyłbym się z tego powodu. :D '''Joey: '''No niby tak… Ale na pewno nie chciałbym twojej eliminacji z takiego powodu. '''Philip: '''To dobrze, bo ja również nie chciałbym, żebyś odpadł tylko dlatego. Oczywiście gdyby tobie też groziła eliminacja. '''Joey: '''W sumie już tydzień temu mogłem odpaść razem z Jaydenem… '''Philip: '''Mogłeś, ale nie sądzę, że oboje byście zdobyli więcej głosów niż Allie… '''Joey: '''Ale gdyby jednak tak się stało, to już teraz siedziałbyś tu z samymi dziewczynami. :D '''Philip: '''Byłoby dosyć dziwnie… Ale chyba bym nie narzekał. ^^ ''19.55: Na krótko przed eliminacją Wielki Brat wezwał nominowane osoby do pokoju zwierzeń. Jako pierwsza udała się tam Angelika. '''Wielki Brat: Czy zrobiłaś w domu coś, czego teraz żałujesz? Angelika: Nie. Niczego nie żałuję. Nawet mimo tego, że większość uczestników nienawidzi mnie. I to dosłownie. Wielki Brat: A w jaki sposób przekonałabyś widzów do tego, aby zostawili cię w grze? Angelika: Przede wszystkim jestem tutaj najciekawsza. Taka jest prawda, którą wszyscy powinni zaakceptować. A poza tym jako jedyna przetrwałam już kilka razy, więc zasługuję na finał! Po Angelice do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Philip. Wielki Brat: Za czym będziesz najbardziej tęsknić po opuszczeniu domu? Philip: Prawdopodobnie za tymi wszystkimi zadaniami, które bardzo mi się podobały. Czasami dawały mnóstwo zabawy. :D Uczestników też będzie mi brakować, ale pewnie z niektórymi jeszcze się spotkam po finale… Wielki Brat: A jak przekonałbyś widzów do pozostawienia cię w programie? Philip: Przez cały sezon byłem jedną z najbardziej pozytywnych osób, których ten program potrzebuje. Oprócz tego dobrze się tutaj bawiłem i bardzo chciałbym zostać tu do samego końca. Na koniec nadeszła kolej na Vivian. Wielki Brat: Jak bardzo zależy ci na wejściu do finału? Vivian: Chyba aż za bardzo… I nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. Od początku jestem tu po to, żeby wygrać. Wielki Brat: Więc teraz masz ostatnią szansę do przekonania widzów do tego, abyś dzisiaj nie odpadła. Vivian: Okej, długo walczyłam o to, żeby tak daleko zajść i teraz jestem już o krok od finału. Dlatego też bardzo bym chciała dzisiaj przetrwać i jednocześnie zobaczyć długo wyczekiwaną eliminację Angeliki. Po zwierzeniach nominowanych osób nagranie z tego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. Heidi: 'Całej trójce bardzo zależy na tym, aby pozostać w grze, ale niestety dla kogoś długa przygoda z programem za moment się zakończy. Kto zostanie wyeliminowany? Nadszedł czas, aby się tego dowiedzieć! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach i czekali na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli machać, a następnie skupili się na nominowanych osobach. 'Heidi: '''Angelika… Philip… Vivian… ''Po kolei pojawiały się zbliżenia na nominowanych. '''Heidi: Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostanie wyeliminowany jako dziesiąty, to… Chwila napięcia… Heidi: 'Philip! Straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi domownikami. ''Philip wyglądał na zawiedzionego wynikiem, natomiast pozostali byli zaskoczeni. 'Angelika: '''Jak to się stało? Miałeś to wygrać! '''Philip: '''Nigdy nie wiadomo jak potoczy się głosowanie widzów… Teraz to ty musisz wygrać! ''Philip zaczął się żegnać z uczestnikami. 'Wielki Brat: '''Philip, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Philip: '''Powodzenia! Wszyscy zasłużyliście na to, żeby tak daleko zajść! ''Philip wszedł po schodach na górę i podszedł do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Philip wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie oboje poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. '''Heidi: Przywitajcie Philipa! Philip: Hejka! Pomachał w stronę widzów. Heidi: Jak się czujesz? Wyglądasz jakbyś był w dobrym humorze mimo tego, co właśnie cię spotkało. Philip: To dlatego, że zawsze staram się być pozytywny i we wszystkim znajduję jakieś plusy. Ale mimo wszystko nie będę ukrywać, że trochę zaskoczył mnie taki wynik i jestem zawiedziony, że odpadłem na tydzień przed finałem. Heidi: Myślę, że wiele osób jest zaskoczonych. Byłeś nominowany przeciwko Angelice i Vivian, więc można było stwierdzić, że z pewnością odpadnie któraś z nich. Philip: Dokładnie. Ja raczej nie naraziłem się widzom przez jakieś konflikty z innymi, ale jednak z drugiej strony w porównaniu do tej dwójki mogłem zostać uznany za nudnego, dlatego to właśnie na mnie głosowali. Heidi: Pomówmy teraz o nominacjach. W tym tygodniu wyjątkowo głosowaliście na osoby, które powinny być bezpieczne. Ty otrzymałeś tylko jeden głos. Domyślasz się od kogo, prawda? Philip: Tak, jestem pewny, że od Angeli. Heidi: Jak uważasz, dlaczego tylko ona na ciebie zagłosowała? Byłeś dosyć popularny wśród uczestników. Philip: Cóż, nie chciałbym nikogo obwiniać, ale to najpewniej dlatego, że stałem po stronie Angeliki i spędzałem z nią mnóstwo czasu, ponieważ byłem dla niej jedynym przyjacielem w tych ostatnich tygodniach. Oczywiście nie jestem na nią zły z tego powodu, bo to była moja decyzja, żeby ją wspierać. 'Heidi: '''A jak według ciebie poradzi sobie teraz Angelika? '''Philip: '''Da sobie radę beze mnie. Nawet jeśli na nowo pokłóci się z Vivian i Joeyem. Został już tylko tydzień, a ona jest waleczna, więc myślę, że będzie dobrze. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Powinnam się też spytać, komu zamierzasz kibicować, ale chyba wszyscy znamy odpowiedź. '''Philip: '''Tak, Angelika musi wygrać. Ale jeśli to nie będzie ona, to Joey też może być dobrym zwycięzcą. '''Heidi: '''Okej, dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Z pewnością byłeś jednym z najbardziej wesołych uczestników i powinieneś być dumny, że udało ci się zajść tak daleko. Zwłaszcza, że dopiero w tym tygodniu byłeś pierwszy raz nominowany. '''Philip: '''No właśnie! Oczywiście jestem bardzo zadowolony z tego, że zająłem aż piąte miejsce. :D '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się już przywitać! '''Philip: '''Super! ''Philip poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I tak oto w grze została nam finałowa czwórka. Ale w finale mamy miejsce tylko dla trójki uczestników. A to oznacza, że nie wszyscy wytrwają aż do samego końca. Na dwa dni przed finałem odpadnie jeszcze jedna osoba, która do tego czasu zdobędzie najmniej waszych głosów, ponieważ już od dzisiaj możecie głosować na to, kto według was powinien wygrać. W takim razie zobaczymy się już niedługo podczas ostatniej eliminacji tej edycji. Kto odpadnie dosłownie tuż przed finałem? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. --- Nominowani są Angelika, Joey, Keira i Vivian. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na uczestnika, który powinien wygrać. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother